


Nurse Parker Makes Everything Better

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring Peter, F/M, Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Sick Character, Soft Peter Parker, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: Reader is sick and Nurse Parker helps make you feel better.





	Nurse Parker Makes Everything Better

You coughed weakly as your throat burned in pain, you hated being sick and it wasn't even the type of illness were you could just be sick and feel better, no, the doctors had confirmed that you had strep throat. So you could do nothing but sit it out and hope that it passed quickly. 

Your bedroom door opened slightly causing you to look away from the show that was playing in time to see Peter stick his head around cautiously. You smiled weakly at him and gestured for him to come into the room. 

Peter Parker had been your boyfriend for nearly two years now, you'd been friends for even longer, and he was the best boyfriend. Always so kind, caring and thoughtful. He'd been looking after you as soon as you found out what was wrong and made being sick just a little bit more bearable. 

Once he came into the room you saw he had a bowl of soup for you causing your face to scrunch up.

“I know it hurts but it’s going to help get you better.” He told you helping you sit up, once the tray was in your lap he ran his fingers through your hair, you could only imagine what it looked like considering your temperature couldn’t decide if you were freezing or sweating.

You managed to eat the soup, wincing as pain flared in you throat a few times. Peter never left your side, a hand on you at all times, making sure you were comfortable, moving blankets when you got too hot, moving the tray to the side when you were done.

“Everything hurts.” You croaked out, resting your head against his chest as he settled next to you. Peter made a noise of sympathy, rubbing a hand up and down your arm comfortingly whilst pressing a kiss against your head.

“I wish there was more I could do, baby.” 

“Pete, you’ve done more than enough.” Your voice was just above a whisper. He smiled down softly at you as you shifted to get comfortable. 

Just as you were about to drift off to sleep Peter shifted and moved to get out of the bed, causing you to look up with a pout. 

“Sorry baby, but you gotta take your medicine.” You flopped back onto the bed, resisting the urge to groan in order to not hurt your throat any further.

Taking your medicine caused the burning pain in your throat to come back at full force. You whimpered tiredly as Peter gave you a cold glass of water to wash it down with. Your eyes stung at the pain as Peter climbed back into bed with you, arms wrapping around you tightly. 

“Try and have a sleep.” He whispered into your hair, kissing it as he did, you buried your face in his chest, nodding against him. His fingers began to play with you hair, untangling any knots that had formed as a result of your bed rest. You could only hope that until you were better Nurse Parker was here to make the pain better. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find my prompts lists here -https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/post/186361507131/100-prompts-requests-open and here https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/post/186697789041/more-prompts


End file.
